Secrets
by HelloLady364
Summary: A case comes up that raises questions from the team about our blonde detective. How does he know the victim? How does he know the suspect? It seems as if, the team doesn't know as much as they thought about their liaison. (I know, I'm terrible at summaries. My first FIC so please just read it before you judge. If you don't like it, tell me how to make it better.)Little bit of Densi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER! I'm welcome to ideas. I've been reading fanfictions since forever, and I'm finally writing one! So here it is, please please please please review! I love you guys soo much. Here we go:**

**OSP/BULLPEN: **

It was another normal day at the office. Sam was reprimanding Kensi on her choice of breakfast, which was Twinkies for the third time that week. Callen was sitting at his desk with a small smirk on his face, shaking his head at the scene in front of him. Deeks was doing the same, adding an occasional comment here and there. "They aren't good for Kens, that's all I saying."

"Too bad I don't care Sam. I can eat what I want." Kensi replied slightly frustrated. "Whatever, your loss, not mine." Sam said throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. Just then the familiar sound of an ear piercing whistle echoed through the bullpen. The four teammates looked up to the stairs just in time to see Eric say, "Ladies and gentlemen, your presence is requested in Ops!" Kensi threw her Twinkie rapper onto her desk with all her other cluttered junk and scurried up the stairs. "That is so many levels of disgusting." Deeks stated.

"Just cause you're a clean freak doesn't mean everyone else has to be one too, Deeks." Kensi said. "Of course, because it's completely bad for you to keep a neat work area," He responded sarcastically.

Everyone took their respective places around the Ops table, Sam and Callen standing at the front in the right corner of the table, both Kensi and Deeks standing behind them. Eric grabbed his tablet and began the briefing by pulling up a picture of a dead body. No one but Hetty noticed Deeks' immediate posture change from one of relaxed happiness to a tense confusion. "This is Petty Officer Doug Rouling, his body was found by a group of teenagers on their way to school early this morning. He was sighted leaving a bar around 2AM, but nobody had heard from him since."

"His fiancé got worried when he didn't come home and contacted LAPD. 15 minutes later, one of the teens called in saying they had found a body. That's about all we have." Nell finished. "Alright… let's head to the crime scene." Callen said taking charge. "LAPD's on sight, I sent the address to your phones." Nell added as they walked out of the bullpen, Deeks trailing slowly behind the others.

**CRIME SCENE:**

"The bar's down the street. Sam and I'll check it out. You guys look around for anything LAPD may have missed." Callen commanded. "How about' Kensi and I check out the bar?" Deeks asked hopefully. He felt as if their eyes were burning holes into his body. He looked down at the floor regretting his request as soon as their confused and slightly worried glances came his way. "Forget it." He whispered. "No-no-no… sure… um go ahead," Callen agreed.

He gave a grateful look and began to walk quietly across the street to the bar Rouling had been the night before, eager to escape their questioning looks. "Make sure your partner's okay." Sam said to Kensi. She nodded and hurried after him, just as confused as the others.

**If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please review. You guys are welcome to PM me if you want to give me ideas or prompts. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**O'HALLIGANS BAR:**

"Deeks! You could've waited on me; didn't you hear me calling you?" Kensi stormed into the empty bar yelling at Deeks who had completely ignored her walking across the street. Deeks put his fingers to his lips, the international sign for 'shh'. He then waved her over to the front bar where he was speaking to who seemed to be the owner. "Hi, I'm Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS." She showed the owner her badge. "Like I told your friend here, that guy came in here around 11PM last night stayed in the corner and left around 2AM. Didn't bother anyone," The owner said.

"So it seems as if our Petty Officer met his killer somewhere else." Deeks pointed out. "Thanks for your time Jeff, we'll be in touch if we need anything else." Deeks showed his dazzling smile and handed the man his card before following Kensi out the bar. Grabbing his arm before he could walk back over to the guys, Kensi turned Deeks around to face her. "What?" He asked irritated. "What's going on? You've been acting weird since this morning. You didn't say a single word on the drive over here, what's wrong with you?" She asked worried. "Nothing, I'm good," He said harshly before pulling his arm from her grasp and walking briskly back across the street.

Kensi sighed sadly and followed.

*************NCIS:LA**************NCIS:LA***************NCIS:LA***************NCIS:LA*************

"You guys find anything?" Callen asked. "Nothing, bar owner said that Rouling came in around 11, left around 2, and didn't speak to anyone the whole time." Kensi said. "What about you guys?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sam said aggravated. Everyone turned to Deeks, waiting for him to add a comment to the conversation like he always did, but found him staring intently at the blood smeared across the cold concrete, frowning. "You good Deeks?" Sam asked worried. Ever since the Siderov incident Sam had been slightly overprotective of Deeks. Everyone noticed it, and even though he denied it, he knew it was true.

"Yup… never been better," Deeks responded quickly looking up flashing a crooked smile. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kensi give a shake of her head, indicating that he wasn't okay. "I'm FINE! How many times do I have to tell you guys before you believe me?!" He yelled angrily before storming off into Kensi's SUV. On the way back to OSP, he didn't say a thing, and completely shut down ignoring every comment Kensi threw his way. As soon as the car was parked he jumped out slamming the car door and racing inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter guys. Format may be a little off because I'm uploading from my tablet. Sorry. But remember to Read and Review. **

"Hey Monty, long day today buddy." Deeks said to his furry companion as he walked in the front door. He had spent the majority of the rest of the day as a functional mute, only speaking when spoken to. Grabbing a beer from his fridge and plopping down into the couch, the detective began to look back on the day. He had definitely not been expecting what had come his way. Then again he hadn't been expecting a lot of things.

He wasn't expecting to yell at Kensi, or anyone in the team for that matter. He wasn't expecting to not speak for almost the entire day. He hadn't been expecting to make it home without fainting from stress and exhaustion. But that was one of the things you had to learn when working in law enforcement, expect the unexpected.

"I hate my life." Deeks said aloud to himself. Seriously, why does all the bad stuff have to happen to him? Doesn't he have enough to think about already? Hasn't he had enough happen to him in his lifetime? Apparently not, because here was another situation to worry about.

"A situation that will wait till morning." He decided. Downing the rest of his beer, Deeks made his way to his bedroom and collapsed face first into his pillow. He thought about changing his clothes or even at least his shirt, but quickly came to the conclusion that he was just too tired to do anything else for the day. He was both physically and mentally drained.

If only his brain would shut up, he'd be happy. He silently hoped that any dream or nightmare that was planning on paying him a visit would wait until tomorrow, or maybe even next week. If he was lucky next year. But based on evidence, luck seemed to be angry with him for the time being.

After a while, his thoughts calmed enough for him to drift into a light sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

**Again, I'm totally open for prompts and advice. Tell me want you guys want to see, and I'll check it out. Thanks to all the readers who have followed, favorited, and reviewed already, it means a lot to me. Hope you continue reading. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late night update last night, I couldn't sleep so I just wrote something real quick. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to update this weekend, but please read and review anyway. Thanks!**

Deeks day started out terribly.

First he spilled boiling hot coffee on his white t-shirt before work, which caused him to be 20 minutes late. Since he was late, Deeks decided to have breakfast in the car. Bad idea. He spilled jelly all over his freshly cleaned shirt, which caused him to turn around and change. By the time he walked into the bullpen Deeks was 45 minutes late for work.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Sam said in a joking tone. Callen and Kensi gave their 'good mornings' and went back to their work, although Kensi's glance lingered a few extra seconds wandering if her partner's mood had changed since yesterday.

"Update on the case. We got something!" Eric yelled before charging back up the stairs. Deeks sighed, he hadn't even gotten to his desk yet and already this case was messing with his day. He followed the others into Ops and took his place in the back right corner behind the Ops table.

"What've you guys got?" Callen asked the tech geeks. "Former Petty Officer Rouling's fiancé." Nell answered quickly. "Awesome. Where is she?" Callen asked again. "Well like yesterday Julianna Martin is still pretty shaken up about Rouling's death, but unlike yesterday she's ready to speak to authorities." Eric finished.

"We've also finally gotten the warrent for Rouling's work office." Nell added. "Good job you guys. Kensi, Deeks, visit Rouling's fiancé. Find what you can. Sam and I'll take his office. Eric, Nell, keep digging into Rouling. Hopefully we can move this case along a little faster." All members of the team nodded filing off to complete their respective duties.

**KENSI'S SUV**:

The tension in the car was so thick, Deeks could slice through it with a knife. Kensi was afraid to say something that would upset him, and he was upset with himself for making her feel this way. Finally Kensi spoke up. "So... about yesterday..." She trailed off, unable to find the right words. "What about it?" Deeks asked hoping she would just let it go.

"What about it?!" Apparently she wasn't. "You freaked everyone out yesterday, and then completely ignored my phone calls and texts after work! How could you be asking that question?"

"I'm sorry," He quietly apologized. "'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it Deeks. What the hell is going on with you?" She asked, her voice now slightly more worrisome. The two had just pulled up to the greiving fiencé's house and Kensi turned to face him, awaiting his reply. "We're here." Deeks stated abruptly before jumping out of the car.

Apparently today wasn't going to be any easier than either partner hoped.

**JULIANNA MARTIN'S HOUSE**:

"Good morning Ms. Martin, I'm Agent Kensi Blye NCIS, this is my partner Detective Marty Deeks, we'd like to ask you some questions about your fiencé." Kensi said to the woman when she answered the door. "Of course, come on in." She opened the door wider inviting the two inside. It was clear she had been crying due to the multitude of tissues strewn across her coffee table. Her eyes were also red and puffy, and occasionally she would give a soft sniffle.

"We're very sorry for your loss Ms. Martin, when was the last time you had seen Mr. Rouling?" Kensi asked as they all sat in the couch. "I saw him just before he went out. He told me he was going to meet up with a few of his old Navy buddies and have a few drinks. He told me not to wait up because he didn't know when he would come home, so I went to bed around 9:30 or so." By then she was crying again and Kensi handed her the box of tissues. She nodded a thanks and continued her recollection of the night.

"I woke up around 2 and realized that he hadn't come to bed. I know he had said he wouldn't be back till late, but he had never stayed out that long before, not even for work. So I called the police. A few minutes later they informed me that some teens had found a body a few minutes before I had called and it was ID'd as Doug." She began to cry again, and this time wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Do you know anyone that may have wanted to hurt Doug?" Kensi asked once she had calmed down. "Of course, he was a powerful man. He owned his own business and people respected him because he used to be a Petty Officer. A lot of business managers in competition with him would do anything to be as powerful as he was."

"Can you name anyone in particular?" Kensi asked gently, trying to find a pliable suspect. "I have a pretty big idea of who did this, but it wasn't business competition."

"His name?"

"It's a she, and her name is Sunny. At least that's what Doug called her. Her card said her name was Sanibell. I can't remeber her last name but she was Doug's lawyer."

"Why do you think his lawyer would want to kill him?" Kensi asked curiously.

"She was jealous. They dated for a few months and then Doug met me. He didn't have the heart to tell her at the time, so he didn't."

"So he cheated on her... with you." Kensi stated. "Basically yes. But when we decided to get married, which was a year ago, he finally broke up with her. She threw a hair drier at him when he told her and she sent dozens of death threats through emails."

"Why would he keep a lawyer that sent death threats to him?"

"Because he was a kind person. She was a single mom of a 4 year old girl and needed the money at the time and nobody else was willing to pay as much as he did... Plus they signed a contract. Her contract was going to expire in three weeks, and he was planning on letting her go when it did." She explained.

"So you're saying that she killed him because she was jealous of your relationship and because he wanted a new lawyer?" Kensi asked. Ms. Martin nodded and looked down at her feet. "Thank you ma'am, if we need anything else, we'll be in touch. Call if you remember anything." Kensi informed handing the woman her card.

As the two walked outside, Kensi began to speak. "Seems like enough of a motive for a woman to kill. She had a daughter she needed to support and he was about to fire her, and he cheated on her for over a year."

"Innocent until proven guilty. We can't accuse her of anything until we prove that she did it." Deeks responded. Kensi stooped and grabbed his arm. "Deeks, she has motive for killing him, and once we find the murder weapon I'm certain her fingerprints will be on it." She explained. "This case is personal to you for some reason, and it's clouding your judgment."

"So you're saying I can't do my job?" Deeks asked angrily. "No, what I'm saying is that you need to tell me what's going on." She countered. "I'll call Eric and tell him what we found." Deeks said ignoring the previous statements. "Deeks! You can't just change the subject every time you don't want to talk about something!" Kensi yelled, but her voice didn't seem to get through to him. She angrily stomped over to the driver side of the car and slammed the door after getting inside.

After his call with Eric, Deeks climbed into the car and said in a monotone voice that Rouling's lawyer was at his office, and Sam and Callen would bring her to the boatshed. The two drove in silence to the boatshed where the team would plan their next move.

**Remember to R&R! And again, I'm happy to receive any ideas, prompts, or even things you'd like to see in other stories. **

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**In the next chapter we're going to meet someone very vital to the story so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering the boatshed, Deeks was met with a pointed glare from both Sam and Callen. "What?" He asked although he already knew. "Why didn't you tell us?" Callen said slightly upset. "Tell you what?" He asked. It was pretty obvious that they already knew, but he just wasn't ready to confess yet. "Tell us that Rouling's lawyer... is your sister." Sam said angrily. "She's your WHAT?!" Kensi asked too surprised to believe what she just heard. Deeks completely ignored the angry, questioning, and even slightly hurt glares he was being given by his team. "I want to talk to her. Give me 15 minutes." He pleaded. "15 minutes, then we want answers." Callen said in a commanding tone.

**INTERROGATION ROOM:**

Deeks walked inside of the interrogation room closing the door softly behind him. He was fully aware that the team was watching his every move through the camera in the corner of the room, but he honestly didn't care. His older sister was being accused of murder by the three people he trusted like family. "Sunny," he called softly. "Marty! Finally, why am I here?" She asked as she gave him a huge hug. "Well apparently you made some serious death threats to man which is now dead. I think you can tell why you would be the main suspect." He explained. "I didn't kill anyone Marty! You and I both know that."

"Yeah, I know that. You know that, but my team doesn't know that."

"Well then tell them!"

"They won't believe me."

"I don't give a crap if they don't believe you."

"Well California justice system does." Deeks argued.

"Screw them!" She screamed. "Since when have I followed the rules?"

"Since you were accused of murder, that's when!" Deeks said finally losing his cool with his sister's rebel nature. "Has it not registered in you brain? You're being accused of murder, Sis. You could go to jail. You and I both know that the guilty don't always get what they deserve."

"If you're referring to Dad, and know you are. He was a completely different case."

"A different case, but a good example of how screwed up the justice system is. You can't count on law enforcement to prove you innocent Sunny, you know that."

"Marty, I don't care, they can't put me in jail for something I didn't do. I know my rights. They can hold me for 48 hours. Then they have to either charge me or let me go." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"You argue over everything, you know that right?"

"That's what makes me the best lawyer in all of Los Angeles." Sunny beamed flashing a bright smile that was almost identical to Deeks'.

Before Deeks could reply the door opened and in came Callen and Kensi. "15 minutes is up, go." Callen said to Deeks. He nodded before walking out the door to join Sam watch the interrogation of his older sister.

She was easily the most beautiful woman Callen had ever seen. He could barely take his eyes off her for a second since he and Sam had seen her in Rouling's office. She had introduced herself as his lawyer, and shook both of their hands kindly. She must of noticed his jaw pulling away from his upper lip, because she had seemed to be laughing at him. Sam must have noticed too because he offered to go speak to Rouling's coworkers, giving him a wink and a soft chuckle while walking away.

When Eric called to inform him that they had to bring her in because she was the new main suspect, he was beyond upset and disappointed that she had to be one of the bad guys. She had only referred to herself as Rouling's lawyer, so they didn't even know her name. When they asked, shocked was an understatement of how Callen felt to find she had the same last name as their detective.

After awhile, he was slightly relieved that she was related to Deeks. "If she's Deeks' sister, how bad can she be?" He thought to himself. Apparently pretty bad. Sanibell Deeks was a smart-ass, just like her younger brother. She had beautiful greenish blue eyes that scared him beyond belief when she was upset. He found that Sunny upset was a terrible idea. When he called her by her full name, Sanibell, she punched him in the nose, and then threw her cellphone square at his head, and hit the target perfectly. The fact that Sam laughed hysterically, didnt help at all. He could've charged her with assulting a federal agent, but he didn't. Partly because she was Deeks sister, but mostly because her actions made him love her even more.

G Callen had never believed love at first sight was real until he met this amazing woman. But then again, she was probably a murderer, so it would be best if he didn't let it show that he had fallen for her. And then there was the teeny fact that Deeks would probably kill him. Callen had encountered many overprotective brothers in his life, and no matter who you are, you do not want to get a brother angry at you because of something you did to his sister. It's never a pretty sight.

Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew he had to do his job, but how could he when the suspect was someone he had met less than 3 hours ago, but already loved? This was definitely going to be a tough case, and saying that he was pissed was an underatement.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I didn't update yesterday, but I won't be updating on Saturdays. The reason why is because I'm of a religion known as Seventh-Day Adventist. It's a type of Christianity that teaches the Sabbath is on Saturdays not Sundays. I totally respect anyone who believes otherwise, but this is what I believe and I would really appreciate it if nobody mocks my religion or any type of religion for that matter, because I take it as very offensive. Of course there are a lot more differences between Seventh-Day Adventist religion and other Christian religions, if you want to learn more about it, you can PM me. I'd be happy to help, or you could just look it up. Whichever works for you! Anyway, here's another chapter. :-)**

**INTERROGATION ROOM:**

"So, Ms. Deeks," Callen started. "It's Sunny." She said strictly. "Okay then, Sunny. We have reason to believe you're involved in the murder of Former Petty Officer Doug Rouling." He explaind. "I didn't kill anybody." She responded nonchalantly.

"Well, from what I was able to gather, you have a pretty bad temper. Reports say you threw a hair drier at Rouling when he broke up with you." Callen said trying to make his case. "And you also punched me in the nose and threw your cellphone at me."

"Yeah, what you're leaving out is that the jerk cheated on me for more than year." She said, her anger flaring. Callen realized he was making her upset and he honestly didn't want to, but he couldn't focus on his personal emotions at the moment. He had to do whatever was best for the job, which meant solving the case at all costs. He had to make sure Rouling got justice, even if the guy didn't deserve it.

"He cheated on you, and then you murdered him in cold blood?" He asked. "No, I didn't murder anyone! I have a daughter that needs me. Why would I risk losing her for some stupid idiot that cheated on me?" Sunny finally lost her temper and began to yell.

"Maybe because you were angry at him." Kensi reasoned. "Maybe you killed him because you knew he was about to let you go. You say your daughter is the most important thing to you, if Rouling hired a new lawyer, you would eventually not have the money needed to provide for her."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Sunny screamed. "Do you have an alibi?" Callen asked. "No, I-I I don't, I was home alone, and my daughter was with her uncle." She answered her head bowed. "So your daughter was with Deeks the night of the murder?" Kensi asked surprised. She couldn't believe she didn't notice this sooner. She was a trained federal agent after all. This explained the many nights Deeks had told her he had plans, but refused to mention what they were. This explained the many times she showed up at his apartment with pizza and beer only to be told he had someone over.

She was angry at herself for not realizing what was already obvious. And she was angry at him for not trusting her enough to tell her. "You realize that's a lousy alibi, right?" Callen said, his voice pulling Kensi out of her thoughts. "Well if I knew I was gonna need one, I would've made sure I had one." She said angrily. "You know what? I refuse to say anything else unless I get to speak to my brother again."

"You already spoke to him." Callen pointed out. "Well you either let me speak to him again, or I lawyer up. I know you feds hate when we do that." She said wih a knowing smirk. Callen stared at her for a while and then smirked back. "Fine." He responded. He slammed his case file shut and gestured to Kensi to follow him out the door.

**Remember to review! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story!**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, don't be angry at me for not posting an actual chapter, I promise that if somebody responds today, the chapter will be posted today. I really need someone that's willing to read some spoilers to help me out with some decisions for the next chapter. I will be soooo super greatful. I just don't really know exactly what you guys want to see, so I need someone who'll tell me. Again, if you decide to help, then keep in mind that you're going to receive a few spoilers for the next chapter, but If you do decide to help, the next chapter will be up sooner. If your willing to help, please PM me saying so, or leave it in the comments, and I'll PM you with the ideas I need help with. Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to FeRnLoVeR87 and tivaanddensi for the help with this chapter. Also thanks to everyone else that volunteered to help. I know I'm uploading very late, but I had to get it done. Anyway, here's your 12:59 update.**

As they walked out of the interrogation room, everyone's eyes were automatically on Deeks, who had surprisingly stayed silent through the entire interrogation process. "So how do you wanna play this Deeks?" Callen asked sympathetically. "Your case, your call." He answered quietly. "Don't think about that right now, what do you want to do?" Callen responded. "What I want to do doesn't matter, because I won't get it." He answered with slightly more force than he intended. "Deeks-" Sam began, only to be cut off by the detective before he could finish his statement. "My niece gets out of preschool at 3, it's 2:40, I should go pick her up." Deeks changed the subject, which had become a common occurrence lately.

"How about I come with you?" Kensi jumped in. "Not that I have a choice." He mumbled under his breath. Deeks began to walk out of the boatshed as Kensi trailed behind, hoping that soon he would go back to being the man she had fallen in love with.

Once the partners were out of the boatshed, Callen and Sam shared a look. Nobody said anything, but the experienced teammates knew exactly what the other was thinking. Now would be a great time to alert Hetty, although neither had any doubt the tiny woman already knew.

**KENSI'S CAR:**

For the majority of the drive, the car was silent wih an exception of Kensi occasionally asking if Deeks was okay. The response was of course that he was fine, the most recent being "I'm good, you can stop asking". So she had done just that. Stopped asking, hoping that he really was okay, although she highly doubted it. Suddenly the silence was too much to bear, and she decided the tension had to end. "So, your niece. What's she like?" Kensi asked, going for a lighter subject. "She's a lot like her mom. Crazy, outgoing, confident, smart, she's my best friend. I love her more than anyone else in the world." Deeks said smiling. Probably the first real smile he had since this case started. "So basically she's a younger female version of you?" Kensi joked. Deeks chuckled, and it was like music to her ears.

"Callie was born a few months before I met you guys. When Sunny called and said that she was going into labor, I drove as fast as I could to get to the hospital. I held her in my arms and she was by far the most precious thing I had ever seen. When I realized how much I loved her, I decided that I wanted her to have the best life possible. I made a few decisions to turn my life around." The last comment came as a slight surprise to Kensi, she had always figured Deeks had his life together. Of course she knew his childhood was a little less than perfect, but then again her's was too. But she had never even thought that maybe his childhood wasn't the only struggle he had faced in his lifetime.

"What do you mean 'turn your life around'?" She asked confused.

Deeks hesitated but decided it was probably best to tell her, after all it was Kensi. She was his partner and hopefully one day would be much more. "I-um... when I was on an undercover op for the LAPD once, I had to inject myself with a needle full of heroin to keep my cover. It went on for almost a month before the op finally ended. After the op, I couldn't quite bring myself to stop with the heroin and before I knew it I was being pulled into a world I never wanted to be any part of.

I was addicted for awhile before I quit. I've been sober for exactly four years last month. That's...um... that's why I'm terrified of needles." He answered. Kensi was beyond surprised to hear this.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Deeks used to be a drug addict? That didn't make any sense! Her Deeks was NOT a drug addict. But that was exactly it, her Deeks wasn't a drug addict. That Deeks was the Deeks of the past, she had the new, better Deeks. The thought brought a small smile to her face. She was happy that her Deeks was the Deeks that had his life in order. Not a Deeks that was addicted to drugs.

Finally they pulled up to the building. It was clear to any outsider that this was a school of some sort. Young children were beginning to file out the front door as cars began to pull up. Parents were hugging their children and leading them to their respective cars. She looked over at Deeks just in time to see him jump out of the car excitedly.

Soon Kensi spotted a small girl that was a perfect replication of Sanibell Deeks. She watched as the young girl walked out of the building and looked around, hands grabbing her backpack straps tightly. Soon she spotted Deeks and her eyes lit up like a two year old on Christmas. Kensi switched her line of sight to the shaggy detective and found that his were the exact same. "UNCLE MARTY!" The girl screamed. She ran as quickly as her tiny legs could carry her and jumped directly into Deeks' arms. He swung her around just like a father would with the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face before.

"Hey Cal! I've missed you so much!" He said still hugging her tightly. "I missed you more!" She screamed burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I want you to meet someone." Deeks whispered into Callie's ear. Callie perked up and smiled at the mention of a new friend.

"Callie, this is Kensi. She's my partner I told you about. Kens, this Callie. My best friend." Deeks' eyes were so happy and bright, Kensi couldn't help but smile. "Hi Callie," Kensi said greeting the girl. "Hi!" The girl said back, showing Kensi that she wasn't the least bit shy. "You're really pretty Kensi, just like my Uncle Marty said!"

Kensi blushed at the comment that Deeks actually said she was pretty, and Deeks blushed even more. "Um... thanks." She said smiling. "Where's Mommy, Uncle Marty?" The girl asked suddenly realizing that her mother wasn't anywhere in sight. "She's gonna be at work for awhile." He said so calmly that he must have thought about his response before she asked. "Oh... well can I finally go to your work place and see all the other superheroes?!" She asked excitedly. 'Superheroes?' Kensi thought.

"Definitely Cal, they've been dying to meet you." Deeks responded as he put her in the back seat of Kensi's car and climbed in right beside her. The ride back to OSP was filled with giggling and whispers coming from the back seat and a very happy Kensi smiling in the front.

**THE BULLPEN:**

"Hey Kens, where's Deeks?" Callen asked as Kensi walked into the bullpen. "Oh, he's on his way in." She responded nonchalantly and sat at her desk beside Callen's. "By the way, where's Sunny?" She asked. After a while they had all gotten used to using her nickname. She obviously didn't like being called anything else and they had all realized that making Sunny angry was something to be avoided.

"Sam's with her at the boatshed." He responded just as Deeks walked in with a very talkative four year old in his arms. "Wow! This place is just like how you said!" The girl exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. Awesome right?" Deeks grinned as he sat at his desk. The girl began to squirm nonstop as soon as Deeks sat until he let her go. She marched directly to Callen. "My name's Callie, what's your name?" She asked pointing to him. "I'm a... Callen." He responded. Callen wasn't sure how to relate to a four year old. He wasn't a parent like Sam, and he wasn't good with kids like Deeks was.

"You're Callen?! Uncle Marty said that yous is the most superest superhero of all! The only superhero that's more super than yous is Hetty!" She said jumping up and down excitedly. This thing seemed to be a big bundle of energy and excitement. Callen smirked at the fact that Deeks had referred to him as a superhero to his niece. "Did he?"

"Yup! Who's is your favorite superhero?" She asked climbing into Callen's lap. Callen looked at the girl and then at Deeks wondering what he was supposed to do. Deeks wasn't much help beause he was smiling his toothy smile and didn't make any motion to help. He then looked at Kensi, who just mouthed "aww" at the sight of the four year old in his lap.

"My favorite superhero? Umm... superman I guess?" He said. Callen didn't know much about superheroes. He was never really into them as a kid, and had only seen one Captain America movie that Sam had dragged him along for. So he figured basic was best. "Mines is Ironman, cause he's really funny." The girl said giggling. "Cool." Callen smiled. He was still perplexed with this new creature. "So I take it you like superheroes?" He asked.

"Yup, I love superheroes! But the other kids at school make fun of me cause they say that I'm not supposed to like superheroes. The girls don't like me cause I say that Ironman is awesomer than Elsa." She said sadly. "You don't have to care what they think you know?" He said to her wondering how anyone could be mean to such a sweet kid.

"Don't let her fool you Callen. She punched one of the boys in the face because of it." Deeks chuckled. "Only cause they made funs of me!" She yelled jumping out of Callen's lap and over to Deeks. "You can't just punch someone whenever they make fun of you Callie." He said. The girl pouted before grabbing a pen from Deeks' desk and a piece of printing paper. She then plopped down onto the ground and began to draw.

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BULLPEN:**

"Guys, LAPD located the murder weapon and forensics identified the fingerprints!" Eric yelled running down the stairs tablet in hand. The three jumped from their seats automatically. Eric came to a sudden halt at the sight of Callie on the floor drawing. He looked questioningly at Deeks who told him it wasn't a problem. Although he was still curious, he continued with the information forensics had discovered.

"Who's fingerprints are on the murder weapon?" Kenei asked. Everyone was hoping the same thing. Please don't let it be Sunny. "Well... it's um... her name is a..." Eric trailed off not having the heart to say it, especially now that he had seen Sunny's beautiful little girl.

"Eric, who is it?!" Deeks yelled bringing Callie from her imaginative world, and causing her to stare up at her uncle in confusion. Uncle Marty never got angry at anyone. She had only seen him yell a few times, and it was only with her mother, never anyone else. So what could possibly have him this upset?

Eric sighed, he pressed a few buttons on his tablet and a picture of Sunny was brought up on the screen behind Deeks' desk.

"N-no... she didn't do it. Sunny would never hurt anyone!" He screamed. He knew better than anyone that his sister had a few anger problems, she had them ever since they were kids. But she would never kill anybody. That was something he was sure of.

"Her fingerprints are on the murder weapon Deeks." Kensi said sadly. She truly wanted to believe that Sunny was innocent, but if forensics said otherwise, there wasn't much to prove them wrong.

"She's being set up! Sunny didn't do it!" He yelled again. "Uncle Marty?" Callie said questioningly. Why was her mother's picture on the screen? Why was her uncle so upset? What was going on? Deeks looked down at Callie sympathetically, and picked her up off the floor. "What's the matters?" She asked. "Nothing Cal. Everything will be better soon." He smiled.

"Is Mommy in trouble?" She asked. "No honey, Mommy's fine. Everything will be okay." He repeated, brushing her long blonde curls away from her eyes. Callie knew that her uncle was lying. It was obvious, but she didn't want to make him feel any worse, so she kept quiet. She could only hope that her mother was indeed okay.

"I have to talk to her." Deeks said looking directly at Callen. "We can't wait too long before arresting her Deeks." Callen responded. He was just as saddened as anyone else that Sunny was being convicted. But there wasn't anything he could do. All the evidence pointed towards her, and none pointed against. "I have to talk to her." Deeks said again with more conviction.

"Well then let's get going." Callen responded nodding. "Good job Eric." Callen congratulated the tech geek. He knew that Eric would be feeling as if this were his fault because he was the one that delivered the bad news. But Eric just did his job, and he did it well.

**BOATSHED:**

After breaking the news to Sam, Deeks was given time to speak to Sunny before the other agents came to take her away. Opening the door slowly, Deeks walked inside and dragged the chair to Sunny's side of the table. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Some new evidence just came up..." He trailed off. Sunny looked at him with numerous emotions written clearly on her face. Whatever this new evidence was, it obviously wasn't good. "Your... your fi-fingerprints were found on the murder weapon." He said, his voice cracking during the statement.

"But that's not possible! How could my fingerprints be on something that I never even touched?!" She asked horrified. She hadn't killed anyone, how could her prints be on the murder weapon? "I don't know, but the other agents are on their way to pick you up. I'm not going to let you go to jail. I'll prove you innocent even if it takes the rest of my life. Okay?" He promised looking directly into her eyes.

Just then her tears began to fall and she launched herself at her younger brother, hugging him tightly, holding on for dear life. "I have to talk to Callie." She said quietly. Deeks nodded and gently got up to retrieve the four year old in the other room.

Once they came back in, Sunny opened her arms wide beckoning her daughter to come to her. "Come give Mommy a big hug Cal." Sunny said sadly. Callie ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly, afraid that if she let go, her mother would disappear. "Now, Mommy might be gone for a while, I need you to be brave for me, okay? Uncle Marty's gonna take care of you until I get back. I need you to behave yourself for him, okay?" She commanded starting to tear up again.

Callie nodded her head in agreement before asking, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that honey, just promise you'll do what I say." Callie nodded again, and was about to say something else, but just then the door opened and in came two agents dressed in suits.

"Marty promise me you won't go down the wrong path again." Sunny commanded him.

"I promise." He said giving his word. Deeks was now beginning to tear up also, as Sunny was already full out crying.

"Promise me you'll give Callie everything she deserves."

"I will."

"Promise me, Marty!" She screamed loudly as the agents put her in handcuffs.

"I promise Sunny, I promise." He responded, tears strolling slowly down his face.

"Remember, I love both of you, don't forget it."

"I'm gonna get you outta this, Sunny. No matter what." He cried.

She smiled a smile full of sadness as the agents lead her out of the room. The door slammed shut, taking away one of the only people Deeks had ever loved. Taking away the only comfort he had in troubled times. Taking away the reason he was able to stay sober all these years. Taking away his best friend since birth. And most of all... taking away his sister.

Deeks slammed his fist on the table angrily as he broke into tears, leaving a very confused Callie to wonder even more about the current situation. The young girl didn't know exactly what was going on, but she did know it was bad.

Callie just hoped that she had never let go.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been four months since Sunny's arrest, and nobody was any closer to proving her innocence. She had gotten a seven year sentence thanks to Hetty, who pulled some strings and collected a few favors eventually managing to reduce her sentence by a few years. Callie had stopped asking questions as to whether her mother was coming home soon. And Deeks had completely lost himself in everything. After Sunny was arrested, he was obviously who now had legal responsibility over Callie, but he still had to go through a few court hearings and evaluations to make sure he was ready to take proper care of her. He even had to meet with CPS a few times.

All Deeks' teammates had noticed the change in his behavior since the moment he walked out of the interrogation room. He rarely smiled anymore, laughed, or even made a comment that was remotely funny. The happy, goofy, lighthearted Deeks they knew, had left with Sunny, and they didn't know if they'd ever see him again.

Everyone had made it very clear that they were available for any help he may need, and not to hesitate in contacting them. Nell had especially been very helpful to Deeks. She would unexpectedly show up at his apartment without being asked whenever Deeks needed a break, taking Callie for walks, to the beach, or even just watching a movie with the four year old while an exhausted Deeks slept.

Nell and Callie had soon become good friends, Callie realizing that Nell was fun and kind. Nell realizing that Callie was much more mature than a normal four year old and a lot like she herself was when she were young. The two shared stories and secrets, they even went to lunch together sometimes.

Occasionally Nell would drag Eric along with her to spend time with Callie. Deeks had noticed that a few weeks after Eric began to come by, an X-Box had mysteriously appeared hooked up to his TV set. Once, Deeks woke to the sound of gunshots ringing through his apartment. He ran into his living room to find a very concentrated Eric teaching Callie how to play Call of Duty and Halo on the X-Box. Although he was pretty sure those games were a little too violent for Callie, they seemed to be having fun, so he went back to bed.

Sam and Michelle had also been a tremendous amount of help with Callie. Since she usually got out of school before Deeks got out of work, Sam had offered to have Michelle babysit her at home until Deeks was able to pick her up. Before long, Callie had two new friends, Sam's daughters, who were unsurprisingly just as energetic as she was.

Even Callen had helped out a little. Deeks had a feeling Callie had grown on him a lot. About a month after the case, Deeks hadn't gone surfing in awhile. Nell and Eric were busy, and Deeks didn't want to bother Sam and Michelle again, they were already doing a lot for him. Callen had offered to take Callie on a "field trip" for the day while Deeks spent time at the beach and with some friends he had not been able to hang out with recently.

When the two got back, Deeks asked them what they had done. Callie perked up and launched into a detailed description of how Callen had let her help him pick out furniture for his house. Deeks was very happy that he had friends that would buy furniture just so his niece could enjoy herself for a day and he could have some time alone.

Kensi was also a great deal of help. Every Saturday night she would stop by with pizza so they could watch Titanic for the 1000th time and just enjoy each other's company. She would be there for him whenever he needed to talk, and Deeks was more than thankful just for that simple gesture. Although he was slightly annoyed at her constant worrying over him, he never showed it. He was happy that there was someone who cared enough to worry, even when he was perfectly fine.

Hetty though, was the most help of all. The tiny woman would always guide him in the correct direction whenever he didn't know what to do. He was often dumbfounded with Callie, and Hetty would advise him on how to take care of it. The two had formed a special bond over the course of the few months Sunny had been gone.

There was also the unspoken agreement between everyone of the team that they had to keep digging into Sunny's case and find whoever was the real murderer. Several times they had found what they thought could've cracked the case wide open, only to be disappointed when it lead to a dead end. But this time, Eric was certain he found something.

Rushing down the stairs as quickly as he could, Eric called out to everyone to pay attention to what he had to say. Nell was right on his heels wondering what could have him so excited.

"What is it, Eric?" Kensi asked curiously.

"Security cam footage that proves Sunny didn't do it." Instantly the team was on their feet, running up the stairs as fast as Eric had run down. When they got there, no one was too surprised to see that Hetty made it up first. As soon as everyone was in their respective places, Eric began the footage.

It showed a man sitting at a table in an outdoor restaurant. The man was wearing a black baseball cap that shielded his eyes, but left the rest of his fave viewable by the security cam. He was holding an envelope placed in front of him and was clearly waiting for someone. The timestamp in the corner of the screen showed the exact date and time Rouling had been murdered. Just then, a woman with with sun kissed blonde hair sat across from him at the table. She was also wearing sunglasses, that she took off when the man slid the yellow envelope over to her.

Underneath the sunglasses was a very worried and scared looking Sunny. She took the envelope and put it into her jacket pocket, before giving the man the finger and walking off. The man also left after putting a few dollars on the table.

"What was that?" Deeks asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm not too sure what was inside the envelope. But I do know who that guy is." Eric responded. "Who is he?" Sam asked concerned. "Well, his t-shirt is what caught my eye. Last year, I went to this Metallica concert, they gave out two t-shirts to two different fans in the crowd. I wanted one of course, but I wasn't chosen. That was one of the t-shirts that was given out. The other person who got the shirt was a female, so it has to be him." Eric said, proud of his work.

"Who is he?" Callen asked again.

"Well, I compared his facial structure to the guy who got the shirt, and they're the same person." Eric responded. "Jacob Weilly turns out to be a Metallica fan, and I'd bet he's Doug Rouling's killer."


	11. Chapter 10

"Jacob Weilly? Agent Callen, Hannah, Blye, and Dectetive Deeks. We'd like to speak to you." Callen said as he knocked on Weilly's front door. The four stood outside before hearing a muffled "Boom" and the sound of glass shattering. Callen silently directed Kensi and Deeks to take the back while he and Sam went in from the front. "On three, one... two... three!" Both doors burst open as each person shouted out their agency.

They rounded every part of the house, searching each corner for anything that may have looked suspicious or out of place. "Clear," Sam called as he searched the last room on the top floor. "Clear," Callen called right after him. "Clear," Deeks said after searching the only room on the first floor. Everyone waited silently for Kensi to say the same, when she didn't they all got worried. "Kens?" Deeks called for his partner through the coms, Sam and Callen listened in closely waiting for her response.

"We got a runner!" She yelled loudly through their earpieces. They all raced towards the kitchen, given that was where she was searching. They rushed in to find it empty and the kitchen window above the sink open. "Kens?" Callen called, fearing for his friend's safety. They heard the sounds of pained grunts coming from the backyard and they rushed out, ready to hurt whoever had hurt Kensi. Unsurprisingly, Kensi had taken down their target, and was now tying his hands with zip ties as he lay face first on the lawn.

"You guys get him back to the boatshed, we'll meet you there." Callen commanded. Kensi and Deeks nodded and shoved Weilly toward the SUV.

**BOATSHED**:

"Deeks, would you like to do the honors?" Callen asked the blonde detective. "I would love to." He responded as he walked into the interrogation room. The deadly look on Deeks' face made Callen slightly sorry for the guy. Once Deeks was out of earshot, Kensi and Sam began to express their disagreement with Callen's choice.

"Are you sure he should be interrogating the guy who probably framed his sister for murder?" Kensi asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Weilly needs someone who won't be going easy on him, and won't be gaining any sympathy from. He sure as hell won't be getting anything from Deeks." Callen answered.

"Yeah well, Deeks might go a little too hard on him." Sam reasoned.

"If he goes too far, we'll step in. Don't worry."

**INTERROGATION ROOM:**

"Jacob Weilly, multiple arrests for robbery, possession and dealing of marajana, even vandalism." Deeks read from Weilly's file as he sat down at the table. "Now, I guess we can add murder to the list, can't we?"

"I didn't kill nobody." He said.

For a mere second Deeks felt slightly sorry for Weilly, he was clearly a young man who was trying to understand life. One would guess he were in his mid twenties, which was far too young to be throwing your life away. But that sympathy quickly faded. "You met with a woman by the name of Sanibell Deeks at a coffee shop around 2AM about four months ago." Deeks started. "You gave her an orange envelope and then left. What was it?"

"My number, " he smiled jokingly.

"No," Deeks smiled. "How do I know that? Because Sanibell Deeks has class. She would never date a scumbag like you." Deeks felt good defending his sister from this jerk.

"Fine. It was 3,000 bucks." Weilly admitted. "Two years ago some dude came up to me and asked me to drop off 3,000 bucks at some charity home. He paid 20 bucks for each delivery which was once a month. After I got arrested for drug dealing, dude said that I couldn't make the deliveries anymore cause my record made me too suspicious." Weilly stopped for awhile and swallowed.

"Lady you're talking about let me crash on her couch once when I was homeless. I figured she'd be fine with dropping off some money at a charity shelter. So I told the dude, he gave me the money to give to her so she could drop it off." He said.

"She did it for three months before she got suspicious. I guess she looked into it and found out what the money was for and it wasn't a good thing. The day she met me at the coffee shop, she told me that the money was being used for something illegal and she was done making the deliveries. She told me that she was gonna tell her cop brother, so I threatened her. If she went go the cops, the dude would kill me, literally."

"What the hell did you say to her?" Deeks asked angrily. Outside the others were bracing themselves to run in if needed.

"I told her that if she said anything to the cops I'd kill her so called 'hero' brother. After that she took the money, flicked me off, and left." Weilly said.

"Did she deliver the money?"

"I don't think so, but the dude hasn't contacted me again since I saw her last."

"Who is this 'dude'?"

"Dunno, I saw him a few times, never told me his name. I didn't even know what the money was for, still don't."

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good." Deeks sighed ignoring Weilly's question. Deeks decided that it was probably good to ask the kid about Rouling, maybe he'd know something. "Doug Rouling. Name ring a bell to you?"

Weilly began to hyperventilate nervously before answering, "no".

"I think you do Jacob. How do you know him?" Deeks inquired.

"If I tell you, dude's gonna kill me!"

"No he won't. You're going to jail for threatening someone anyway. You'll be perfectly safe." Deeks assured him.

"I killed him." Weilly admitted. "I followed her after she left the coffee shop. She went to some huge building, figured it was where she worked. Left around 12 midnight. I fllowed her home. She dropped her kid off at some blonde dude's apartment, and then drove to a bar. She parked her car there, and then walked across the street. I saw her texting on her phone, and then a guy came out of the bar across the street. He went up to her and they started talking. She handed him the envelope and I knew she was telling him about the money drop offs. So I got out of my car and stabbed the dude in the chest. Then I shot him. She punched me in the face then grabbed the gun out of my hand and kicked it down the sidewalk. I could've shot her but I didn't, she was crying and just trying to do the right thing. So I grabbed my gun and I drove away." By the time Weilly finished, he was crying.

"So if the gun were to be discovered, her fingerprints would be on it." Deeks asked.

"Yeah, I guess. She grabbed it out of my hand. I think she was trying to stop me from shooting him, but I already had."

"Thank you for your cooperation, a sketch artist will meet with you soon to see if we can get a picture of what this 'dude' looked like." Deeks nodded in recognition before standing and exiting the room to consult with the rest of the team.

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Jacob Weilly, the men and women of the jury have found you guilty of first degree murder, one account of attempted murder, and battery. Ms. Sanibell Deeks' conviction has been permanently terminated. On behalf of the Los Angeles court of law, we are very sorry for the inconvenience this wrongful conviction has caused to you Ms. Deeks." The loud pang of wood banging on wood filled the court as the judge dismissed the session.

Sunny nodded her head in acknowledgment to both the judge and jury before turning to the approaching officer who released her wrists from the cuffs and told her she was free to go.

She turned and walked slowly through the gate that separated the observing audience from the other court participants. Mostly everyone had already filed out except for her brother who was standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face. "Hey there stranger." He said still smiling. "Shut up Marty!" She said excitedly and threw her arms around him. As soon as she did so, her tears began to fall and she had no control over stopping them.

"Where's Cal?" She asked as she wiped her tears on his shirt sleeve. "We left her with Hetty." He responded.

"We?"

"The team and I."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Outside, they said they'd wait for us."

"Well, let's go then."

They both walked out of the room with huge smiles on their faces. "HELLO WORLD!" She screamed loudly grinning like a two year old on Christmas. Deeks chuckled at his sister's actions, grabbing her arm, he pulled her toward Kensi's SUV.

**OSP:**

"MOMMY!" Callie screamed excitedly at the sight of her mother. She rushed from the puzzle she had been busily completing with Hetty and straight into Sunny's arms. Sunny bent down and grabbed the young girl and spun her around both giggling happily. "I missed you so much Cal." Sunny said shedding a few tears of joy. "I don't want you to go ever again. Promise you won't leave again?" The girl pleaded.

"Promise." Sunny agreed before hugging Callie tightly once more and putting her down to relieve her enthusiastic energy. Sunny knew that there was a few things she would have to do before Callie would legally be back into her care, but for the time being, she was just glad they were together again. Then Sunny remembered who had made that possible.

Deeks had recounted everything that took place in the four months she was locked up. He had told her how his team had worked day and night trying to get her out. She knew she had to find a way to thank each of them personally, but she had no idea what could possibly make up for what they did for her. But she had to try.

Climbing the stairs to OPS, she hoped to find the two tech wizards her brother always spoke so highly of. Walking through the sliding doors, Sunny was beyond amazed at all the technology and flashing lights. People sitting at tables staring intently at their computer screen, probably trying to stop some kind of terrorist attack or whatever it was they did.

Sunny looked around searching for a short redhead and geeky blonde in shorts and sandals. Since she couldn't find them, she decided to try calling their names and wait for someone to respond. "Eric, Nell?" She called. A few seconds passed before she heard someone purposely clearing their throat to her left. Turning to face who did it, she saw exactly who she was looking for. "Ah... so you two are the famous 'wonder twins'. I've heard many things about you two."

"You must be Sunny, Deeks' older sister." Nell said shaking her hand.

"That I am, Velma."

"I see you and your brother have a similar sense of humor." Nell chuckled at the familiar nickname. "This is Eric. He's the one who found he evidence that got you out." She said patting him on the back.

Eric stood to shake Sunny's hand, but was embraced by a soft hug instead. "Thank you so much." She said releasing him from her grip. "How can I repay you guys? Anything, anything at all?" She asked.

"There's only one thing..." Eric started. "Can you let us keep hanging out with Callie? She's way better at videogames than any of my other friends. She actually challenges me."

Sunny smiled at the thought of her little girl playing videogames, and Nell smiled also. "Definitely. Marty told me how much you've been helping and I wouldn't want to come between your friendship." She responded. Callie never had a lot of friends thanks to her unique perspective on life. She was maybe a little too much like her mother. The two nodded their heads in thanks before Sunny left, searching for the others to thank them for their contribution in her life.


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking of making a sequel focusing on Kensi and Deeks' relationship as well as Callen and Sunny. But, here's ch. 12. :-)**

"Ms. Langh, can we talk for a minute?" Sunny asked calmly as she approached Hetty"s desk.

"Ahh, Ms. Deeks, of course my dear." She answered. "But I must remind you, I prefer 'Hetty'." She said smiling.

"Well, I'll start calling you Hetty when you start calling me Sunny." Sunny chuckled.

"Very well, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you guys have been doing for Callie and Marty while I was... you know." She said. "Usually I have to remind Marty how to survive. Apparently he finally learned how to take care of himself and Callie too."

"I think you can thank Ms. Blye for that." Hetty said smiling.

"Yeah I know, I already did. I'm not sure why Marty hasn't asked her out yet. I mean they clearly have feelings for each other."

"I think only a little time is needed for them to realize."

"I hope so. I've never seen him so happy with any of his girlfriends before."

"I'm sure he has taken notice to the same, Ms. Deeks." Both women smiled at the thought of Deeks finally finding the right person. They just hoped that he would hurry up and make it happen.

**BULLPEN: **

"Mr. Hannah, I've been looking for you." Sunny told the muscular man.

"Please, call me Sam. Only Hetty calls me Mr. Hannah." He smiled.

"Try calling her 'Ms. Langh' she'll stop sooner or later."

"Yeah, maybe after she kills me." Sam laughed.

"Maybe, but it works for me."

"For you sure, for me, I doubt it. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to say thank you for everything you and your wife have done for Callie. I can't thank you both enough, if either of you ever need anything don't hesitate to contact me."

"It was no problem, she's a great kid, really smart too."

"Yup, I know. Sometimes she's a little too smart for her own good. Takes after my mom a little."

"Really? Deeks never mentions her." Sam said as Sunny sat at Deeks' desk next to him.

"I could see why not. He kinda blames himself for-" Just then said detective walked in, and Sunny gave Sam a look that clearly meant the conversation was over.

"Hey Sis, Kensi and I are gonna take Callie over to my apartment so we can get her stuff back to your place." He said grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Alright, make sure she doesn't forget anything!" Sunny yelled after him as he walked out.

"Well, maybe I should head out too, my wife is gonna kill me if I get home late again." Sam said gathering things. "Hope everything works out, I'll see you around."

She waved as he left and began to relax as the thought finally sank in. She was free. She was back with the people she loved most, and she couldn't be happier. It was already dark outside and she guessed it was around 8:00.

She knew she probably wasn't permitted to be at the mission, but the building was very calming although the type of things that happened there were anything but calm. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of peacefulness. She purposefully drowned herself in the silence, and enjoyed the feel of being alone.

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she swiveled the chair to face whoever it was.

"Hey, I-um-I didn't know you were here. I thought you went with Deeks." Callen said at the sight of Sunny.

"Nope, I'm gonna call a cab soon. I was just... you know." She answered as the mysterious agent walked to his desk.

"Right. I think this place is kinda calm too. Well, when no one else is here anyway. And when we don't have a case." He sat down in his chair across from her and smiled as they spoke.

"Yeah, I really like it here." She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure Hetty wouldn't have a problem if you came by from time to time."

"I know she wouldn't, but Marty hates it whenever I hang around his work places. It was probably because of that time I went to the LAPD police station and yelled at his Luitenant for giving him another undercover assignment. But in my defense, it was the third one that month, and it worked. He didn't get anymore for over two months." Sunny chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure he was thankful for it."

"Right... By the way, I really wanted to thank you for all you did to help with Callie, both Marty and I appreciate it a lot. If there's anything I can do to repay you for it... please."

When Sunny said that, Callen saw his chance and he decided to take it even if he failed. "Actually, there is something you could do." Callen rose from his seat and went to stand in front of his desk as Sunny did the same. They were both now facing each other as they stood in the walkway between the four desks. "What is it, anything." Sunny repeated.

"Well, I was actually gonna go out for dinner at a really great pizza place downtown. Maybe you'd like to accompany me." He said looking down at his shoes. Callen suddenly felt naked in front of this woman. He felt stupid for asking this. Why would Sunny want to go out with him when she was as beautiful as she was and could get anyone she wanted? After a minute or two of silence, Callen added, "If you don't want to it's fine, I mean only if you feel like it. I'll just go, thanks anyway." He began to walk away.

Sunny grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "I never said I didn't want to go." She smiled. "Just one question."

Callen nodded at her to continue as he tried to control his heartbeat.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um...ahh...may-maybe... I mean... yeah-yes!" Callen finally got out trying not to sound too excited, although he was pretty sure he failed.

"Well then maybe we should get going before this pizza place closes." Sunny smiled brightly.

The two walked out together, Sunny intent on forgetting her troubles and enjoy herself, Callen intent on maybe, just maybe having someone to love.

**That's it! Thanks so much to everyone who helped with the story and left reviews, it means a lot to me. Again, I'm planning on making another story focusing on Densi and Sunny and Callen. If anyone has ideas about that story, don't hesitate to PM me about it or just leave it in the reviews section. Again thqnks so much! :-)**


End file.
